


巴基.巴恩斯誓死捍卫的秘密

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky
Summary: 清水小甜饼，应该会有一个大盾的后续❤
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 22





	巴基.巴恩斯誓死捍卫的秘密

娜塔莎觉得自己要开始讨厌巴基了。  
这是巴基搞黄她准备的第十个相亲约会……不是她自己的，是给复仇者联盟里那位万年单身汉的。  
“嘿，不错的鹅肝，你的裙子是塔夫绸的吗？”这个人说着从金色卷发女孩的对面的盘子里拈起了食物，塞进了嘴里，还舔掉了手上的酱汁。  
女孩尴尬地张开口，想要解释，但巴基没等她说话，又接着吧啦吧啦了下去，“我真的是累死了，刚刚结束任务下飞机。抱歉让你等这么久，安娜。对了，能把那杯苏打水递给我喝一口吗？我有些噎着了。”女孩刚端起杯子，就被他几乎是粗鲁地接走了，仰起脖子咕噜咕噜地喝掉了半杯。“啊，如果我能像史蒂夫那样直接回去休息多好，但是我不能忘了我们的约会。你真的是美极了，安娜。”  
“抱歉……”  
巴基又端起旁边的那个盘子，往里面夹了一堆牛肉，又倒进去不少胡椒粉，然后狼吞虎咽地塞进嘴里，同时屁股还挤开桌上的盘子，坐在了桌子上，“……你债说省么？嗯，对了，安娜，你资道吗，今天斯蒂呼脸被打肿了……”  
最终女孩愤怒地站了起来，端起手边的香槟，泼在了巴基的脸上，“我他妈根本就不是安娜！！神经病！！！”  
然后她就气冲冲地走了。  
再然后，娜塔莎就来了。

这并非是什么难以启齿的秘密，对于史蒂夫来说。但是对于巴基来说并非如此，当然并非如此，对任何一个男人来说都并非如此，只是史蒂夫，哦，史蒂夫，他认为那全无必要，巴基明白如果史蒂夫知道了他如此费尽心思来维护他的“男性尊严”的话，他一定又要说出来一番大道理来，让巴基听得耳朵都生茧子，然后全世界都知道美国队长也在某些“紧要部位”有缺点——尽管他毫不在乎，但巴基实在忍不了他会在某些人眼中有缺点。  
这么说吧，他把史蒂夫的命根子看得比他自己的还重要。  
尽管他现在把手伸在史蒂夫的裤子里有一下没一下地揉着那个软趴趴的大家伙...这不能怪他，这已经成了他的习惯了，而且要怪也只能怪它太柔软了，手感太好了，虽然长得不是那么雅观，但舒适度却好过猫蛋蛋，而且满满的，连他的手掌都抓不下——而且史蒂夫毫不在意这个，不是吗？  
史蒂夫就半靠在沙发上，蓝色的眼睛里映着电影里的霓虹色彩，而巴基，他正把自己的脑袋靠在全美幻想的那一对落基山脉山脊一般伟岸，太平洋一样广阔的美国队长的胸肌上面，陪着美国队长在他的卧室里看着一部浪漫的爱情电影，同时他的右手还塞在美国队长的裤子里，摸着一些惊人的，但又可悲的东西。史蒂夫，可怜的史蒂夫，他是那么一个完美无瑕的人，除了这个小小的缺点，小而致命。  
巴基心里填满了怜惜之情，他可不会嫌弃他挚友的这么一个小小的缺点，他甚至想把它捧起来吻吻，告诉它这并非是它的错，但当然，他不能再这么做了，以免又收到史蒂夫异样的眼神，整整一个礼拜。  
上次他这么做时（那是七十多年前了），他其实是在亲了一口之后把它含进嘴里去了——他以为这样能够唤醒这个睡美人，但这样做的后果是史蒂夫这个不知好歹的，一个礼拜都没有搭理他，他的巴基哥哥都为他牺牲到这种地步了！  
回想起往事，巴基哼哼了一声，手掌不怀好意地加大了力度，在“小史蒂薇”身上狠狠地抓了一把。但史蒂夫，他都没抬头看一眼他。  
唉，无聊。巴基把屁股往另一边挪脑袋从史蒂夫的胸膛上往下滑，最终枕在了史蒂夫的大腿上，那对弹性紧实的大腿。  
房间里光线昏暗，电影配乐节奏舒缓，巴基没一会儿就坠入了梦乡。史蒂夫在他睡着后关上了电视，把他的手从自己的裤子里抽出来。口袋里的手机震动一下，史蒂夫不用想就知道那是娜塔莎发来的信息。  
他伸出手指，将巴基额前的发丝拢到耳后，蓝眼睛静静地望着好友的那张睡颜，想着该如何停止巴基这种过度的“保护”。  
而且巴基也该为自己考虑考虑不是吗？自从到了现代，史蒂夫就再也没见过巴基与新的姑娘交往了。  
他总不能让自己的事情耽误了巴基。

“喔，看这些好东西！”托尼在自助贩卖机前上下打量，巴基瞥到了史蒂夫微红的耳尖，于是他开始思考如何让斯塔克闭嘴。  
“班纳的是绿色充气肛塞，倒是很符合他经常突然变大的特征。娜塔莎的是黑色强力跳蛋……索尔，你看，这是你弟弟……哦不，这是你弟弟的尿道棒（？），看起来和他本人一样邪恶。”  
娜塔莎一把拉住了索尔，“别砸贩卖机！你不是浩克，它也不是洛基变的。”  
索尔看上去有些脸红，“喔，我不是要……我只是好奇这个东西究竟有什么用。”  
“所以我们站在这个复仇者系列性用品自助店里是要干嘛来着？”巴基大声问道。  
“因为克林特怀疑这下面藏了一个非法武器制造的窝点。”托尼耸了耸肩，“哇塞，巴顿，你的这款振动棒的小分叉是箭头形的，姑娘们能受得住这个嘛？”  
“好了，停止说这些十八禁的话题了，赶紧找入口吧。”巴基又催促道。  
“哦，巴恩斯，你是在嫉妒这里没有你的吗？哦，但是这里有史蒂夫的。”托尼说着视线转移到了角落的那根红蓝配色的按摩棒上，还大声地念出了外包装上的字，“持久稳定震动，自动发热，坚韧舒适，大小适中，您的不二之选。巴恩斯，快收收你的口水，你旁边就是本人呢，怎么样？和真家伙比起来，这个是不是更小一些，更软一些？”  
巴基想说“放屁，我跟史蒂夫只是好朋友”，但这句话他不知道和他们说过多少遍了，他们还是照旧拿他和史蒂夫开玩笑，于是他没有反驳，在心里默默地记下托尼的这一笔账。  
见到巴恩斯吃瘪，托尼把手别到身后，悄悄地与娜塔莎击了个掌，昨晚听了娜塔莎的抱怨，几乎所有复仇者都得出了个结论：巴恩斯这个家伙，占着茅坑不拉屎，还不肯说出来。  
史蒂夫张了张嘴，他看到气氛隐隐不对，想要解释，但巴基一把把贩卖机掀翻了，后面的洞口暴露在了众人的视线之中，巴基伸出手一把拉住了史蒂夫，跳进了洞口中，“我和史蒂夫先去探路！”

任务完成的并不那么顺利，下面是一个武器库，尽管他们做好了充足的准备，但那仍然是一场恶斗，巴基的胳膊要被拆下来重新修理，而史蒂夫要在病房里躺上两三天，才能修复好他背上的烫伤。  
这件事让巴基暴躁不已，尽管铁臂被拆了下来，他还是申请去审讯犯人，再然后，山姆就不得不冲进去把他从犯人身上拉起来，这才堪堪让犯人保住了一命。  
他在被尼克弗瑞骂了个狗血淋头后回到了史蒂夫的病房，里面已经堆满了鲜花，“再一次万分感谢你为世界做出的这么多贡献。——爱你的，丽莎。”“听到你受伤的消息后，我简直心疼得要命，请务必尽快好起来。——你的，卡洛琳。”“我简直担心坏了，请一定要告诉我你没有大碍，如果可以的话，希望您能打这个电话回复我上次的事，1****5——埃尔文。”  
巴基把这些花束里的卡片通通拿了出来，然后扔进了垃圾桶里，史蒂夫正趴在床上，对于他做的任何事都看不见。而护士正在他旁边给他喂果泥，巴基走过去，在床边踌躇了半天，“我来给他喂吧。”  
“好的。”护士把食物交到巴基的手里，走到另一边床头检查一下输液瓶后就离开了。  
“你也不小心点。”巴基有些埋怨地道，尽管他自己心里也清楚说这些几乎没什么用。  
“你刚刚把那些卡片扔了？”史蒂夫问道，抬着眼睛努力去望他，看上去傻里傻气的。  
“嗯呐。”巴基没去看他眼睛，舀了一勺果泥递到他嘴边，“多一事不如少一事嘛。”  
那微张开的嘴唇向上勾起一个弧度，巴基还没来得及抬头看他笑什么时，他就已经抿下勺子里的食物。巴基瘪瘪嘴，这个人有时就是这么讨厌，平时一派正经的，偷偷笑别人也不说出来，还要一副若无其事的样子。  
“还疼吗？”巴基问道，肯定疼。  
“不疼。”不疼个屁。  
巴基又把勺子递到他嘴边，看着他咽下去，他们又沉默了好一会儿。  
“娜塔莎把那件事跟你说了吧？”巴基问道。  
“说了。”  
“然后呢？你生我气了吗？”  
“我为什么要生你的气？这只能怪我老二太不中用，让你操了这么多的心。”  
“你在说反话对不对？”  
“不对。”  
巴基看着他望着他的那双蓝眼睛，早晨的阳光好得真是不像话，把他的好友的蓝眼睛映得一湾溪流似的，里面是一派的美国队长式坦然，他的脸上有好几处擦伤，脖子后面的一撮金发也烧焦了。  
他挪开了视线，嘟囔了一句：“谁信你。”又没忍住伸出手去，在史蒂夫的头发上揉了揉，而史蒂夫只是任他摆弄，像此前的无数次一样。  
“我觉得我们得跟她沟通一下，让她放弃这件事。”  
“怎么跟她说？直截了当地告诉她吗？‘我老二不太好使，所以希望你以后别再操心我的感情生活了’？她知道了的话，克林特也会知道，克林特知道，那么基地里所有人都知道了，斯塔克一旦知道，全天下就知道了……停停停，别再说你不在意人们的视线的这种话，那些不怀好意者会中伤我们的‘小史蒂薇’，它会难过到再也、真正地抬不起头来。”  
史蒂夫看着巴基笑了一下，“你简直把它共情小时候的我了。”  
“乱说。”巴基抬手在他屁股上拍了一下，不轻不重地擦在伤口边缘，让趴在床上的人下意识把眉头拧巴在了一起。

还是小时候的史蒂夫讨人喜欢。  
其实他七八十年来，脾性也没多大的改变，倔还是一路倔到死，咬牙切齿像只鼻子喷着怒火的公牛。  
但巴基总忍不住想到那时候，史蒂夫在他身边还是服些软的，巴基的一些照顾他也便无声地接受了。常有史蒂夫生病的时候，巴基留在他旁边照顾，他也明白了退却不了，被巴基抱在怀里睡觉时也乖乖的，纤细透明的皮肤包着尖锐的骨头，随着呼吸胸膛膨胀再收缩，心脏泵出的血液不正常得烫人。他喜欢保持与史蒂夫这样过近的距离，但现在又没有理由，又不合适。  
总是不合适，让人有些气恼，也看不出史蒂夫是怎么想的，但总在他靠近时，也不推开，也不接近。  
以后又会怎样？像所有的关系好的俩兄弟一样，买两栋接近的房子，结婚生子，一起天天聊到半夜，然后回自己家里……他俩也没法回到以前，当然，他俩早就回不到从前了，可小时候的家，总是让人心心念念地牵挂，他想着也许能有一日，像童年时那般无忧无虑。  
在史蒂夫好起来之前，巴基又被派去了南非。如今也没有什么威胁世界安全的坏人，超级英雄们被当作特工全世界派遣，天天忙碌着打击罪犯。但是罪犯永远也消灭不完，每个人心里都明白，每个角落里都会滋生罪恶，但只要没有像什么“灭霸”的给全世界再来一次重击，那巴基就姑且安心，史蒂夫也早晚得和他一样看淡这些，比灭霸还要难以消灭的是九头蛇这样的，自历史长河的源头以来就附着在社会上的黑暗本身。  
巴基在飞去南非的路上盘算着从神盾局辞职，和史蒂夫换个工作，去瓦坎达种地也行。他们现在也许不应该插手太多，有一天再来什么威胁人类的boss，他和史蒂夫再穿上那个紧身服，站到前线去。

巴基在南非呆了五六天，按理说来不到一个礼拜不足以让他的生活天翻地覆，但事实的确是这样。  
飞机停在并不像复仇者联盟基地的复仇者联盟基地前，基地前的草坪种满了红白蓝三色的花，拼成了类似于史蒂夫的盾牌上的图案，这倒是新鲜的很。  
他刚下了飞机，就有人上前迎接了过来，一个穿着亮粉色漆面短裙的女孩朝他们径直走了过来，头上的金发扎成了高高的马尾。巴基本以为她是哪位队员的女友，却没想到她直接冲他走了过来，并且挽住了他的胳膊，拎过去他手里的皮箱。  
“辛苦了吧？欢迎回来~”女孩热情洋溢地朝他笑着说道。  
“哇哦……谢谢你，美人。”巴基一时被她的热情弄得有些头晕，他伸出手去，试图偷偷拿回自己装着文件的皮箱，“额，请问你是？我应该会对你这样的女孩过目不忘才对。”  
“温西.凯恩西，您一直是我的偶像，巴恩斯先生，我相信您一定记得爱普尔.凯恩西这个人，我是他的女儿。”温西又不动声色地把箱子换到了另一侧，巴基再也没法偷偷地去拿回它了。  
爱普尔.凯恩西……巴基隐约记起自己上个月才见过这个人，他好像是一个海军司令，复仇者们有个任务需要和海军合作，同时他的背后有个很大的矿产公司（很大指的好像是比斯塔克公司还要大上一点），总而言之，就是绝对不能得罪的意思。  
“那么请问凯恩西小姐有什么需要我为你服务的吗？”巴基笑着问她道。  
温西停住了脚步，微抬起头来凝视着巴基的眉心，好像在思索着什么，接着压低了声音凑到巴基的耳边：“巴恩斯先生，您知道罗杰斯先生现在的恋爱状况吗？”  
巴基惊了一下，“哪个罗杰斯？”  
“就是您的挚友，史蒂夫.罗杰斯，如果他还没有与人处于交往关系中的话，我想请您来帮我拿下，哦不，获得他的青睐。”  
巴基张大了嘴巴，一时不知道该如何回答，半天后才用着僵酸的下巴，回答道：“没有的…他没有与任何女性正在交往。”  
“欢迎回来。”一个声音从左边响起，巴基和温西抬起头来看过去，福瑞与史蒂夫正朝他们走来。  
史蒂夫怪异地扫了一眼巴基与凯恩西小姐一眼，站在福瑞的后面听着巴基和福瑞的寒暄。  
巴基拿过温西手里的箱子，把它交给福瑞，接着福瑞和史蒂夫一并转身离开了。离开前，他回过头看了巴基一眼，没有什么表情，却让巴基心里莫名的不舒服起来。  
“这也是我这几天来第一次见到罗杰斯先生。”温西说道，“虽然我已经给他发过无数条消息，在各个社交平台都向他表白过了，可他从来没有回应过我。”  
女孩的眼神变得忧郁起来，“这是我第一次这么高调地追求一个人……我感觉自己完全被他迷住了，我的整颗心脏好像都扑在了他身上，说来您可能不相信，我从未有过像现在这样爱过一个人。他没有回应我的事让我难过不已，好在黑寡妇她前两天在我的父亲那里工作，我去问了她，她说能帮助我的只有你……”说罢，她热切地握住了巴基的手，眼睛里仿佛噙满了泪水。  
哦，那个家伙没有回应温西，大概纯粹是他根本没有上网，否则他早就实话实说地拒绝她了。而娜塔莎，估计是想把这个气球踢给他。  
巴基轻轻挣开自己的手，把另一只手搭在了她的手背上，轻轻地拍了拍，柔声说道：“我会尽我所能的。”  
尽他所能地让她死心，首先要想办法在史蒂夫亲口拒绝她之前让她放弃，其次不能让史蒂夫把他自己那事儿说出来搞得天下皆知，也当然不能让她发现知道，她的一个表白让复仇者基地的员工都替她帮忙装饰了基地，如果她被拒绝后因为愤怒而说出来……巴基感觉到自己的脑袋快有四倍重了。

“她是谁？！”巴基刚推开房门进来，史蒂夫就抢先伸出手把房门给关上了，同时把巴基挤得靠在了房门上。  
他比巴基高半个头，头发还没擦干，蓝眼睛里莫名闪烁着愤怒，照例穿着他的那件白色背心，暖色灯光下的头发像是鎏了金。  
“什，什么？”巴基愣住了，舌头打结，一时弄不清楚状况。  
他还在盯着巴基，伟岸的胸肌抵在巴基的胸前起伏着，一只胳膊抵在门上，巴基瞥了一眼，胳膊上凸起的青筋看上去像是想要揍巴基一拳，而另一只胳膊正捏着巴基的肩膀。他没有用力，但是好像随时随地都会喷火似的。  
“她？”巴基又不确定地重复了一句。  
史蒂夫的怒火像是被一盆冰水突然浇灭，他后退了一步，垂下双手，整个人似乎都变得沮丧了起来，“抱歉，巴基，我不是有意这样的…我只是，只是没控制住情绪……对不起。”  
巴基越发莫名其妙，往前走了一步，“你在说什么呢？‘她’是谁？你为什么生气了？？”  
史蒂夫愣了一下，“就是今天的那个凯恩西，她不是你的新女友吗？”  
“你以为凯恩西是我的女朋友？”巴基大声地反问道，“谁这么跟你说的？”  
“福瑞？他说她好像喜欢‘那个谁’，所以今天到这边来……”  
巴基捂着肚子开始大笑起来，在史蒂夫困惑而无奈的眼神中足足笑了一分钟。  
最后巴基扶着腰站了起来，揽过史蒂夫的肩膀，“老兄，你真的是完全都不知道吗？”  
史蒂夫的嘴角抽了抽，“我也希望我什么都知道。”  
“如果你打开你手机里那些五颜六色的软件的话，你就什么都知道了。”巴基揽着他的肩膀走向客厅里的沙发上，“那个猜谜节目就要开始了，我们去边看边聊这件事吧，家里还有足够的薯片吗？”  
于是他们又回到了那个舒适柔软的、足够两个超级士兵躺在上面的沙发上，史蒂夫坐在沙发上，而巴基像往常那样枕在史蒂夫的大腿上，张开嘴接受他的好友的“投喂”。  
“她是来追求你的……就像年轻的孩子会爱上一些超级英雄那样。她在一切社交平台上向美国队长官方表白了，但是她可能不太清楚你从来不看自己的那些账号。再加上前几天你在秘密复健，所以她以为你不想回应她的表白。所以她来让我帮她追求你，在你身边吹吹耳旁风什么的。”  
“啊……我以为……”不用看巴基都能想象得到史蒂夫脸上的窘迫。  
“所以呢，你怎么想？接受她的追求吗？”巴基微微抬起头，张开嘴巴把史蒂夫递过来的薯片叼进嘴里，顺便还舔掉了史蒂夫指尖粘上的零食碎末。  
然而史蒂夫没有像以往那样斩钉截铁地说不可能，也没有任何其他表示，他沉默了，也没有动弹。巴基心里突然开始发毛起来……他该不会是喜欢上她了吧？所以他看到巴基和她在一起时才会像刚才那样愤怒？这么快吗？史蒂夫真的会这样吗？不会吧？  
当然不会了，史蒂夫不可能因为这种不讲道理的事情而生气……但是巴基心里升起来的不适感是怎么回事？他为什么突然陷入了沮丧与不安之中？  
巴基翻了个身，觉得下巴突然被什么硬邦邦的东西顶到了，于是不舒服地往后缩了缩，“史蒂夫，把你口袋里的东西拿走啦，好硌人。”  
史蒂夫还是没说话，但是巴基却明显地感觉到他的体温升高了起来。他伸出手在史蒂夫的大腿侧摸索，打算把手伸进他的口袋里把那个东西拿出来，但是他并没有摸到那样的口袋。  
“…别，巴基。”史蒂夫突然用着带着颤抖的声音制止了他，一只手塞进了巴基的肩膀下，想把巴基扶起来然后自己起身离开。  
但巴基没这么容易罢休，他向那硬邦邦的东西抓了过去，非得弄清楚这是个什么玩意儿不可。  
他抓住了它，下一秒答案就浮现在了巴基的脑海里，史蒂夫也完全沉默了下去。  
“哇，哇哦……”巴基舔了舔嘴唇，“它居然……还真是意想不到是吗？”他又下意识地在上面抓了两把，然后突然意识到不妥，“唰”地收回了手。  
史蒂夫仍旧是沉默地看着巴基，深蓝色的眼睛让巴基心底开始发毛。  
“它还真是不鸣则已，一鸣惊人……”巴基冲史蒂夫讪笑道，他想要随便找个什么东西来缓解现在的尴尬，“额…是因为她吗？”  
“她？”史蒂夫反问了一句，但巴基知道他是在明知故问。  
“不是吗？一见钟情什么的……”巴基说完便紧张地咬住了下唇，即使他也不清楚自己在紧张什么。  
史蒂夫突然伸出手来，抓住他的手腕摁在了沙发上，他朝巴基凑上前来，鼻尖贴在了巴基的鼻尖上。“你真的这么想吗？”  
巴基突然觉得眼前的史蒂夫有些陌生，至少是从未在他眼前展现过的，过近的距离莫名其妙地让他的脸庞滚烫起来，心脏也开始像狂奔的野马那样极速地搏动起来。  
史蒂夫的睫毛垂了下去，巴基吞咽了一口口水，头晕目眩地闭上了眼睛。唇瓣贴在嘴上的触感柔软得像是云朵，同时也想是一颗纳粹扔在他心里的M24手榴弹，将他脑子里的那些东西炸飞到天外云霄，只剩下幸福的甘美。  
“我爱你……”史蒂夫小声地在巴基的耳边说道，还未从那一吻中回过神来的巴基下意识地勾住了史蒂夫的脖子，重量牵扯着他们倒在了沙发上，带来了下一个吻。

巴基第二天照例去做了个体检，然后回到家吃史蒂夫做好的，放在餐桌上的早饭。史蒂夫已经去训练了，待会儿巴基也打算过去。溏心鸡蛋热乎乎的，咖啡香醇柔滑，早晨的阳光从他们的小餐桌对面的落地窗照入，将栋公寓都照得干净明亮。巴基咬着三明治打开了手机，他和史蒂夫不太一样，他喜欢网络，喜欢浏览社交媒体。那几乎从来没有发过任何一条推文的美国队长官方在昨天深夜时突然回应了温西.凯恩西。  
“对不起，凯恩西小姐，感谢您的青睐，但我已经心有所属，希望您能另寻良人。”  
巴基舔掉了嘴唇上的酱汁，关上了手机，突然很想一下子飞到史蒂夫的身边，每时每刻都和他粘在一起。


End file.
